1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vision regeneration assisting device for regenerating (reviving) vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a vision regeneration assisting device has been proposed for regenerating (reviving) the vision of a patient by applying from an electrode installed in an eye (an eyeball or an orbit) of the patient who is losing eyesight electrical stimulation to cells that form (constitute) the retina (reference should be made to US 2004/0127957A (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open KOKAI No. 2004-057628, for example). In such a device, at least a portion of a substrate having electrodes disposed thereon is placed inside the retina, or outside the retina (between the retina and the choroid, between the choroid and the sclera, in the sclera, or outside the sclera). Therefore, it is preferable that the substrate be bendable, soft, and thin. However, the softer and the thinner the substrate is, the more difficult it becomes to install (place) the substrate in the eye.